Los gemelos
by anilorak13
Summary: ¿Una pantera negra en la ciudad? ¿De quién es? ¿Quienes son esos gemelos? ¿Por que tienen aura negra? ¿Se llevaran bien con las ppgz? ¿Que son hijos de quiéeen?.
1. Chapter 1

_**La pantera negra**_

En la ciudad de tokio, en una casa completamente normal estaban tres chicas, viendo una película en la televisión que al parecer era de terror por lo gritos que venían de esta.

Cuando de pronto_. -Interrumpimos esta programación para avisarles que anda una pantera negra, nadie sabe de donde vino o como llego a la ciudad y según sabemos no proviene del zoológico por los que las autoridades piden que permanezcan en sus casas y cierren todo y si la ve por algún lado, se le ruega que llame la policía, gracias por escucharnos y volvemos con la programación anterior-._

-Vamos chicas, hay que ir a atraparla- dijo una chica de 13 años, su cabello era largo y anaranjado sujetado por un moño muy grade en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran de color rosa.

Las otras dos chicas que estaban ahí solo asintieron, una era rubia y tenia dos coletas y sus ojos eran de color azul celeste, la otra tenia el cabello negro azabache y sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda, ambas también tenían 13 años.

BOMBÓN- dijo la pelirroja transformándose.

BURBUJA- dijo la rubia transformándose.

BELLOTA- dijo la pelinegra transformándose.

Las chicas superpoderosas z- dijeron las tres al unisono.

Luego salieron por una ventana y fueron al centro de la ciudad buscando la pantera negra.

Nunca la encontraremos- dijo la pelinegra.

No digas eso, ademas tengo miedo- dijo la pelinaranja.

Hay bombon por favor es una pantera negra y es de noche, ademas todo esta muy obscuro- dijo la pelinegra.

Pero recuerda que somos superheroinas y la derrotaremos fácilmente bellota- dijo bombom.

Pero no sabemos nada sobre animales, claro, aparte de burbuja, pero no creo que sepa de animales como ese- dijo bellota.

Chicas- dijo burbuja, las chicas le prestaron atención.

¿Qué pasa burbuja?- dijo bombon.

Mi.. miren- dijo la chica apuntado a una dirección.

Bombon y bellota miraron hacia donde burbuja les dijo y vieron a la pantera negra que estaba mirándolas al parecer, hace rato.

Bombon, burbuja y bellota estaban pálidas con mucho miedo, ya que la estaban buscando pero no habían pensado en nada para cuando la encontraran. La pantera se acerco un poco hacia las chica y ellas retrocedieron un poco también. Y ahí comenzó la carrera, la tres corrían de la pantera lo más rápido que podían hasta que no la sintieron detrás de ellas, estaban asustadas, sudadas de tanto correr y con la respiración agitada, hasta que se dieron cuenta del lugar en donde estaban, estaban en el bosque.

Voy a ver si encuentro una salida- dijo bombon

Esta bien- dijeron burbuja y bellota aun cansadas.

Bombon voló un poco y vio que no estaban muy lejos de la salida. Luego bajó para volver con sus amigas.

Pero que diablos estamos haciendo tenemos superpoderes, somos fuertes y...- estaba diciendo bellota pero burbuja la interrumpió.

Pero creo que nos falta valentía- dijo burbuja.

Claro que no, yo soy valiente, lo que pasa es que no sabía que hacer cuando vi esa estúpida pantera- dijo bellota.

Bellota, eso significa tener miedo, ya que bombon y yo tampoco sabíamos que hacer- dijo burbuja.

Ok ya entendí- dijo bellota cruzando los brazos.

Bombon ¿Por qué estas tan callada?- dijo burbuja.

Lleva 2 minutos que nos encontró- dijo bombon señalando a la pantera.

Las chicas ahora si no sabían que hacer -_Ahora si nos encontró - _pensaron las tres. La pantera se acercaba a ellas cada vez más y más y las chicas estaban abrazadas, simplemente no sabían que hacer, hasta que...

Alto ahí- dijo una chica de cabello muy largo y negro, tenia dos coletas, sus ojos también eran negros, su ropa también era negra, sus zapatos también eran negros, la chica parecía de la misma edad que las chicas.

La pantera vio a la chica y luego le gruñó.

¿Qué crees que estas haciendo sally?- dijo la chica.

Inmediatamente la pantera se sentó apenada. Las chicas solo tenían cara de wtf?, -_Acaso es su mascota!- _pensó bombon. De pronto se estaban viendo unos arbustos y salió un chico de cabello un poco desordenado y negro, su camiseta era blanca y su pantalón negro y sus zapatos eran negros, al parecer también tenia 13 años y traía en una funda dos trozos de carne y en la otra mano un pequeño plato para mascotas que tenia escrito Sally.

Lo sentimos sally-dijo el chico sonriendo muy amablemente mientras ponía los trozos de carne en el plato. Sally se acerco al plato y comenzó a comer felizmente y las ppgz, bueno ellas... tenían mas o menos esta cara O_O.

Si no te conociera diría que eres muy bonito, adorable y hasta diría que eres una persona normal, pero te conozco, eres mi hermano y solo eres un subnormal- dijo la chica mirándolo.

Podrías dejar de insultarme alguna vez en tu vida!- dijo el chico.

Mejor vamos a casa, vamos sally- dijo la chica sonriendo traviesamente y comenzando a caminar, sally la seguía.

Espera- dijo el, la chica se detuvo.

¿Qué?- dijo ella.

¿Y ellas?- dijo el señalando a las ppgz.

Mmmm..., ¿Saben ir a su casa chicas?- dijo la chica.

Si- dijeron las ppgz al unisono.

Ok, adiós- dijo la chica.

Adiós- dijo el chico.

La chica, el chico y la pantera se fueron de ahí y las chicas también y volvieron a la casa de bombon.

.

.

Hola soy nueva y no se como me salio ¿bien? ¿mal?, cualquier cosa que me quieran decir me los dejan en un review y yo les respondere. Se que no me salio muy bien ya que no soy muy buena con los chistes, si me pueden ayudar en eso seria lo mejor ya que bueno ustedes ya saben,y no puse los nombre de los gemelos por queee, buenoo, no tengo ni idea de que nombre ponerle les gusto, bueno, claro que no le gusto a nadie, no se hacer buenos fanfics T.T, y como dije antes si me pueden ayudar sera lo mejor que me pueda pasar, subo el proximo capitulo el mañana :).


	2. Antes de todo

_**Antes de todo**_

_1 mes antes_

_¿Aquí es?- dijo una chica, tenia ropa negra, su cabello era largo y negro y tenia dos coletas._

_Sí- dijo un chico muy parecido a ella, también tenia ropa negra, su cabello era de color negro y estaba un poco desordenado._

_Ellos estaban con una pantera negra que al parecer era su mascota y estaban frente a una casa grande, estaba en el centro del bosque de tokio, parecía estar abandonada,por que estaba llena de polvo, pero estaba en buenas condiciones. Se acercaron a la puerta y la tocaron, esta, se abrió sola y ellos entraron._

_¿Hay alguien aquí?- dijo el chico._

_¿Hola?- dijo la chica._

_La puerta se cerró de golpe y ellos trataron de abrirla pero no pudieron._

_**Hola mis niños**__- dijo una voz._

_Esa voz... la conozco de alguna parte- pensó la chica._

_Perdón creo que nos equivocamos de dirección- dijo el chico._

_**No se preocupen, no se equivocaron de lugar chicos, acomódense esta es su casa de ahora en adelante. **__volvió a decir la voz._

_Entonces usted es quien...- iba a decir el chico._

_**Sí, fui yo quien los adopto**__- dijo la voz._

_Pero ¿Por que a nosotros?, según se usted solo nos quiso a nosotros y no a los demás, solo a nosotros ¿Por qué?- dijo la chica._

_**Eso es por que solo yo se que son ustedes en verdad...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

muy corto ¿cierto?, bueno el próximo capitulo lo subiré mas largo lo juro. Y aun sigo sin poder decidir que nombre ponerles, bueno cualquier cosa que me quieran decir me lo dejan en un review y yo con gusto les responderé, cual quier petición idea o lo que sea en un review, subo el sábado lo juro, creo que estoy jurando mucho pero no importa.

**_dickory5: _****Muchas gracias, si eso de la ortografía nunca me sale bien pero tratare de solucionarlo y muchísimas gracias por comentar :).**


	3. ¿¡Nos descubrieron?

_**En la misma noche del capitulo 1...**_

Las chicas volvieron a casa de Bombon con una sola pregunta, ¿quienes eran esos gemelos?.

En otro lugar...

-Olle.. - dice la chica mientras acariciaba a su preciosa pantera negra.

-Dime - dice el chico mientras se sentaba en un mueble donde estaba sentada la chica.

-¿Quién crees que eras esas chicas y como es que podían volar ?- dijo sakura.

-Creo que son unas a las que les llaman chicas superpoderozas z o ppgz, no se mejor vamonos a dormir, buscar a sally me canso mucho y tengo sueño- dijo chico.- Además mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela-.

-¿Qué!? ¿Por qué?- dijo la chica.

-Por que asi lo dijo papá- dijo el chico.

-Ok, que duermas matando zombies- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Que duermas matando vampiros- dijo el chico sonriendo también.

A la mañana siguiente...

El chico entra a la habitación de su hermana, el estaba temblando, sabía que a ella no le gustaba que la despertaran, pero devia hacerlo, era su deber.

-Despierta- dijo el chico, la chica seguía durmiendo.

-Despierta que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela- dijo el chico.

-Dejame en paz quiero dormir- dijo la chica entresueño.

-_No quería hacerlo pero lo haré-_ pensó el chico, fue a su habitación busco una guitarra electrica y un amplificador gigante y comenzo a tocar como un loco (esto lo vi en un video en youtube) y la chica despertó y se cayo al suelo, el chico se llevo el amplificardor y la guitarra y dijo:- El desayuno esta en la cocina-.Y luego salio de la habitación.

-Conozco a personas que su familia lo despierta con un beso en la frente- dijo la chica, vió la hora y se fue a bañar rapidamente, se desayunó junto con su hermano y luego cuando hiba a buscar su mochila para finalmente irse, vió su cama y sin pensarlo dos veces se recostó, su hermano, al ver que duraba mucho en buscar la mochila fue a la habitación y vió a su hermana dormida otra vez en su cama, luego se le ocurrió una idea mientras reía como maniático.

En la escuela...

-Hola chicas- dijo momoko mientras saludaba a sus amigas miyako y kaoru.

-Hola momoko- dijo sonriente miyako.

-Hola- dijo kaoru mientras recostaba su cabeza en su pupitre.- Tengo mucho sueño-.

-Hay que emoción al fin acabaron la vacaciones ya las extrañaba chicas- dijo momoko muy feliz mientras miyako tenía una gota de sudor en la frente tipo anime.

-Momoko- dijo kaoru.

-¿Sí?- dijo momoko.

-Estuviste todo el verano con nosotras incluso fuimos a tu casa anoche- dijo kaoru con una mano en su frente mientra que momoko reía nerviosamente y miyako estaba igual.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo una profesora de cabello negro y corto, sus ojos eran de color negro, tenía puesto una camiseta de manga larga de color naranja con rayas blancas y un pantalón de color café.

-Buenos días señorita keany- dijeron todos los alumnos.

-Hoy tendremos dos nuevos estudiantes, espero que los traten bien y sean amables- dijo la señorita keany.

-Si señorita keany- dijeron todos los alumnos.

-Pueden pasar- dijo la maestra, pero solo entro un chico de ojos y cabello negro una camiseta negra y un pantalón jean negro con unos tenis negros con algunas decoraciones blancas mientra sonreía de lado.

-Un momento, segun tengo entendido son dos, no uno ¿Y la otra persona?- dijo la maestra.

-Ella est...- hiba a decir el chico pero.. se oian pasos por el pasillo y luego la puerta se abrió una chica entró disparada dando una patada voladora y se dirigia al chico pero este lo esquivó facilmente, luego la chica se apoyó de lo pies para volver a dar la patada al chico y esta vez no la puedo esquivar y los dos cayeron al piso.

-Pesas mucho, quitate- dijo el chico.

- Eres un idiota , ¿Por que me encerraste en mi habitación? ¿sabes lo que me costó salir de ahí?- dijo la chica apunto de darle un puñetazo en la cara pero..

-ALTO AHÍ!- dijo la maestra, luego aclaró su garganta y luego dijo -¿Podrían dejar de pelear y portarse como personas normales y presentarse delante de todos? chicos se le vantaron.

-Lo sentimos- dijeron los dos al unisono.

-Mi nombre es sakura yamamoto y tengo 13 años- dijo la chica sonriendo, llevaba una blusa de color negra de manga corta y un pantalón jean azul muy oscuro con unos tenis negros completamente llevaba dos coletas y su cabello era negro y le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y ojos, al igual que su cabello tambien eran negros.

-Mi nombre es sora yamamoto y tambien tengo 13 años al igual que esta perezosa- dijo el chico señalando a la chica.

- A quien le dices perezosa!? si tu eres el que duró 22 hora seguidas durmiendo la semana pasada!- dijo sakura.

-Es que me quede jugando al ps3 hasta tarde- dijo sora.

-Muy bien ya dejen de pelear y sientense delante de momoko y miyako por favor, chicas parense por favor- momoko y miyako se pararon y los gemelos se sentaron delante de ellas.

Momoko comienza a recordar lo que pasó anoche y se da cuenta de que esos gemelos eran los mismos dueños de la pantera negra.

-_Miyako-_ susurra momoko viendo a su amiga rubia.

_-¿Qué pasa momoko?- _susurra miyako repondiendo a su amiga.

-_Esos gemelos son los mismos de anoche_- susurró momoko, luego miyako mira disimuladamente a los gemelos, reacciona y se da cuenta de que en verdad eran ellos.

-_¿y que deberiamos hacer?-_ susurró miyako.

-_La verdad..., no sé- _susurró momoko con una risita nerviosa, miyako solo hiso una facepalm.

En la hora de descanso...

-¿Qué vamos a comer sora?- dijo sakura dandose cuenta que ninguno de los dos había llevado su merienda.

-No lo sé, pero traje dinero- dijo sora, luego vió a momoko,miyako y a kaoru comiendo sentadas tranquilamente debajo de un arbol-_ ¿Esas no son las chicas de anoche?- _pensó.

-¿En qué piensas?- dijo sakura viendo a su hermano.

-Mira- dijo sora apuntando con un dedo hacia las ppgz - ¿Esas no son las chicas a las que sally casi ataca anoche?- dijo.

Sakura las miró detenidamente - Sí, son ellas, ¿Crees que deveriamos pedirle disculpas por lo de anoche?- dijo.

-Si sera lo mejor, después de todo fue nuestra culpa que sally casi las atacara por nosotros no darle de comer en 3 días- dijo sora.

Sakura y sora se dirijieron hacia las chicas para ir a disculparse.

-Oigan chicas, ¿Por qué los nuevos vienen hacia acá?- dijo kaoru viendo que los gemelos se dirijían hacia ellas.

-No lo sé- dijo momoko algo confundida.

-Quizás quieren ser nuestros amigos- dijo miyako sonriendo.

-Hola chicas- dijo sora.

-Nos queríamos disculpar por lo sucedido anoche, no volverá a pasar- dijo sakura.

-¿A qué se refieren?- dijeron las ppgz al unisono.

-A lo de sally, nuestra pantera negra- dijo sakura.

Las chicas estaban asustadas, no sabían en qué pensar,¿Cómo sabian que eran ellas si anoche estaban tranformadas?¿Cómo la reconocieron tan rápido?¿Acaso eran adivinos?.

-¿Qué les pasa?- dijeron los gemelos.

-No, nada, pero nosotras no recordamos nada sobre una pantera negra ni nada raro que haya pasado anoche- dijo momoko reaccionando y moviendo la mano de arriba hacia abajo mientras sonreía nerviosa.-¿Cierto chicas?-.

-No nada- dijeron miyako y kauro al mismo tiempo con una gotita de sudor en la frente y sonriendo nerviosas.

-¿Están seguras?- dijo sora.

-SÍ- dijeron las tres al unisono y muy nerviosas.

-Esta bien, seguro las confundimos con otras chicas, perdonenos por hacerlas perder el tiempo- dijo sakura.

-No importa, estamos bien- dijo momoko.

-Ok adiós- dijo sakura mientras se iva con sora a la cafetería a comprar algo para merendar.

-Ahora si estamos jodidas, nos descubrieron- dijo kaoru preocupada.

-No se preocupen, todo va a estar bien, aunque lo mejor será decirle al profesor a ver que dice- dijo momoko.

-Cierto- dijeron kaoru y miyako al unisono afirmando.

A la hora de la salida...

-Al fin puedo salir de aqui!- gritaba sora como loco e infantil.

-Ya callate pareces un niño de 5 años!- grito sakura a su hermano mientra le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-Ok- dijo sora llorando y haciendo berrinche como un niño.

-Aww son tan tiernos esos niños- dijo una señora que caminaba por ahí -se ve que su hermana mayor lo quiere mucho- volvió a decir la señora.

-Yo soy el mayor!- grito muy enojado sora.

-jajajaajajajajajajaja- se reía a carcajadas sakura- ya vamonos a casa - dijo aun sin aguantar la risa-¿ves? soy más madura que tu- dijo burlándose.

-Hay ya callate- dijo sora haciendo puchero mientras sakira aun seguía riendose.

En el laboratorio...

-Buenos dias!- dijeron las ppgz entrando al laboratorio.

-Buenos dias chicas- dijo el profesor y ken.

-¿Y puchi?- dijo miyako buscando al pequeño perrito robot con la mirada.

-Ah, puchi esta enfermo- dijo ken.

-Ken,no que puchi es un robot ¿Cómo puede estar enfermo?- dijo kaoru confundida.

-Ok no, no esta enfermo, es que tiene un virus pero ya lo esta controlando con su antivirus- dijo ken.

-Ok- dijo karu entendiendo.

-Chicas- dijo momoko, miyako y kaoru la observaron para que siguiera -¿A que era que veniamos?- dijo momoko tratando de recordar, miyako y kaoru solo se cayeron de espalda al suelo (tipo anime).

-No tienes remedio- dijo miyako riendo.

-Es verdad por que nosotras veniamos a... a... ¿A que veniamos miyako?- dijo kaoru riendo.

Facepalm otra vez de parte de miyako.

-Veniamos a hablar con el profesor sobre lo de los gemelos que nos reconocieron- dijo miyako.

-Aaah- dijeron momoko y kaoru al mismo tiempo.

-Profesor- dijo momoko.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa momoko?- dijo el profesor.

-Es que..- dijo momoko comenzando a contar lo sucedido anoche y hoy en la escuela.

-mmm- dijo el profesor mientras pensaba en una forma en la que una persona normal podría reconocer a las chicas tan facilmente.

-Esto no concuerda con nada, se supone que solo him podìa reconocerlas facilmente por la gran aura negra que poseía- decía el profesor mientras seguía pensando.

-Solo hay una forma por la que esos chicos pudieron reconocerlas asi de facíl- dijo el profesor muy serio.

-¿Y cuál es profesor?- preguntó miyako.

-Que ellos tengan una aur negra igual o mas fuerte que la de him...- dijo ken muy serio también.

Todos estaban serio y en shock, ¿Cómo era que esos chicos tenían aura negra como la de him o aun mas poderosa y puchi no la pudo detectar? y sobretodo ¿Quiénes eran y que querían?, ¿Dominar el mundo al igual que him? o ¿Aún no sabían que tenían ese gran poder?


	4. Recuerdos

En el laboratorio en la habitación de ken...

-Ellas no podrán contra ellos- pensaba puchi- Son muy fuertes, incluso más fuertes que him-, -¿deberia decirles o quedarme callado?-no se que hacer- dijo muy triste,-Se los diré, si, sera lo mejor- dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama y iva a la sala del laboratorio.

En la casa de sakura y sora...

Sakura abría un cajón de una mesita de noche (de esas que se ponen al lado de la cama) y sacaba una foto. En la foto e podía ver a una mujer muy hermosa de ojos rosas y cabello plateado, un hombre de cabello plateado y ojos cafes, un niño soplando burbujas con una varita (no una varita mágica, si no de esas en las que se soplan las burbujas), el niño tenía los ojos negros y el cabello negro y un poco desordenado y había una niña tratando de tocar las burbujas para explotarlas, tenía los ojos color negro y cabello negro en dos coletas que le llegaba a la cintura. Luego una lágrima cayó sobre la foto, luego otra y otra.

-¿Por qué?- dijo sakura llorando.-_¿Por qué?- _susurro, luego una aura negra comenzó a rodearla -Yo no quería- grito ella aun llorando y el aura se volvió increiblemente grande y los ojos de ella se volvieron completamente negros (osea, sin la parte blanca, totalmente negros).

En la sala se encontraba sora jugando en su ps3 cuando..

-No puede ser- dijo mientras veía a sakura a punto de salir de la casa, el sabía como ella se encontraba,- Otra vez no- dijo mientras corría para alcanzar a sakura.

-Sakura ¡DETENTE!-dijo sora cuando ya la había alcanzado, sakura solo se volteo a verlo y luego siguió su camino. -Sakura ¡no!- dijo pero ya era tarde, ella se había ido volando -Mierda- pensó mientras se iva volando para alcanzarla.

En un lugar de la ciudad se encontraban unos tres niños jugando futbol, de pronto un niño de cabello plateado le dió una patada muy fuerte al balón y el balón fue directo a un callejon.

-ve a buscarlo-dijo un niño.

-si, no debiste haberlo pateado tan fuerte- dijo otro niño.

-Esta bien yo lo busco- dijo el niño de cabello plateado y fue a buscarlo.

Cuando fue al callejon lo primero que vió fue el balón, lo agarró y estaba dispuesto a volver para ir a seguir volando pero una silueta de una chica apareció y lo comenzaba a acorralar.

-¿Qui quién eres?-dijo el niño asustado.

-Eso no importa- dijo la chica que lo estaba acorralando.

-¿Q qué quieres?- dijo el chico aun más asustado.

-Tu sangre- dijo la chica, luego solo se vió un charco de sangre en el suelo y el balón lleno de sangre también.

-Está tardando mucho- dijo uno de los niños que aun esperaban a que volviera aquel chico de cabello gris que había estado buscando aquella pelota de futbol.

-si mejor vamos a ver que le pasa- dijo el otro enojado.

Los dos fueron al callejon donde había ido la pelota y el niño y se sorprendieron al ver la pelota toda manchada de mucha sangre, siguieron el camino de sangre que había y uno de ellos vomito al ver a el chico que había ido a bucar la pelota con todos sus órganos fuera de el y todo cubierto de sangre.

Mientras tanto...

-Mierda donde se abrá ido- decía sora muy preocupado buscando a sakura, luego vió a dos niños que corrían llorando muy asustados.

-Oigan, niños ¿Qué les pasa?- dijo sora preocupado por si su querida hermana hubiera hecho algo.

-Nuestro amigo esta.. esta- dijo uno de los niños.

-Muerto- dijo el otro los dos comenzaron a llorar aún más por haber recordado aquello que habían visto.

-¿Me pueden decir como es su amigo?- dijo sora aun más preocupado y temiendo a que digan..

-Su cabello es de color gris y es como de nuestra estatura- dijo un niño.

-Esta bien, ahora ¿me pueden decir donde lo vieron para poder llamar a la policía?-dijo sora.

-Por allá- dijeron los dos niños al unisono señalando hacia un callejon.

-Esta bien gracias ahora, tranquilisense y vayan a sus casas- dijo sora, los niños asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Sora fue a donde dijeron los niños y vió a aquel niño muerto, se acerco a el y le quito reviso su frente y vio dos puntos de sangre.-Lo sabía- penso sora, suspiro y dijo-Ahora debe estar en casa-. Luego se fue volando a su casa.


End file.
